Unexpected
by FreyReh
Summary: Frey gets more than she bargained for when four injured turtles literally fall from the sky and onto her rooftop. (((Prequel to Frey))) MikeyOC


Note: AND by popular demand…. MORE FREY AND MIKEY! Honestly I was surprised how much you all gravitated toward this couple! So I had to appease you all, ;p

Also, a reminder I opened a new board called **'Cowabunga Corner'** (not affiliated with CC on Youtube…) where not only am I and other authors posting fic, but art and vids as well… come say hi, we'd be happy to have you and read/view your work! And also, it entice you some more**, I and others will be posting work there that you will not see on this site **;p You don't absolutely have to post something to be a member, just join to chat with some great people and look at the pretties. **The URL is on my Profile Page :)**

.

.

.

Title: Unexpected

Summary: Frey gets more than she bargained for when four injured turtles literally fall from the sky and onto her rooftop.

Genre: Humor/Romance/Family/Action  
Rated: PG-13  
Pairing: Eventual Mikey/OC

Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

She was so irritated and angry that she was about to pull out large chunks of blonde hair from her head while screaming at the top of her lungs about how much people sucked. Stomping up the steps to her apartment, which resided on the third floor, Frey Mitchell had the look of the devil in her eyes. The boys in 1-1 were having yet ANOTHER party so it took her forever to pass by the onslaught of people in the hall. A guy had been looking to get lucky but one stare from her had him raising his hand and beer cup up in surrender before she ascended the stairs. Now, after ripping open her door and brutally twisting the lock she decided to take her anger out on her purse and fling it to the ground along with her coat.

Thank GOD she had tomorrow off.

Working as a waitress at Carlos's Pizzeria she was introduced to multitudes of people each day. The regulars weren't the ones that usually pissed her off. It was always the random drunk person or a ground of rowdy boys that gave her the most problems. One kid in particular who had a smart mouth and a lingering hand almost had a spicy pie shoved down his pie hole but she managed to smile and grit her teeth through the ordeal and had the luck of rejecting his offer of his number before he left. There was a new girl, Nicole, and Frey was certain she stole some of her tips that night as well. Something she'd bring up to Carlos in the morning. Sighing, she pulled her hair out of its restricting braid and shook it free while racing to the bathroom. After a quick shower she quickly braided up her damp hair, changed into a red, slightly faded Coke shirt and a pair of jean shorts then padded over to her recently abused purse for her pack of smokes.

It was a disgusting habit, one she was trying to break but have been unsuccessful at achieving. Stressful days like today had her smoking almost half a pack, albeit it wasn't as bad as other chain-smokers but she's been trying to quit for over a year.

Tonight she just needed that one smoke to calm her nerves so fishing them and her lighter out of her purse she slid her feet into a pair of purple flip-flops, a deep plum color to match her toenails, and quickly exited her apartment with her keys in hand. With the random party downstairs she didn't dare leave her door unlocked before walking to the roof access door. She hoped and prayed no one from the party strayed up there because she needed the space to herself so pressing down on the bar she gave a strong push and opened the door and as it closed behind her, four large shadows seemed to come falling from the sky and landed in front of her.

Startled, she dropped her items, her lighter skittering away while her now large, mocha colored eyes took in the sight of four large turtles, each bearing a different colored bandana around their eyes as well as an array of weapons in their grasp. She was certain she heard one of them curse and that snapped her out of her shocked state.

Now she knew what it meant to be like a deer caught in headlights.

She opened her mouth and inhaled sharply. She wasn't sure if she was going to either scream or perhaps pass out from holding her breath but one of them, who looked to be leaning on the largest rock she'd ever seen in her life, looked up at her with the bluest eyes she's ever seen in her life.

There were a lot of life changes being passed around.

"Please don't scream," he said weakly, wobbling before pressing a hand to his head.

Frey swallowed audibly, almost choking, before taking a timid step back.

"You're hurt," she said, sounding a lot saner than she felt.

"We gotta move," said the one wearing blue, ignoring her inquiry but watching her all the same.

"Yeah, before she gets da chance ta turn us in," said the rock wearing red, shifting her grip on the orange bandana wearing turtle that still had his eyes on her.

"Leo?" asked the one wearing the purple, eyes shifting from left to right and that is when Frey started following his gaze and was it her imagination or were the shadows moving off in the distance?

"You're hurt," she repeated, turning back to them once more, determined to help them now even though the weapons they carried looked deadly. She couldn't explain it, but there was a FEELING in her gut that was telling her THEY were the good guys. "If… If you promise to keep THOSE put away," she said, motioning to the weapons, "I can help you."

The rock snorted, the ones wearing blue and purple frowned, and the one injured the most nodded.

"I can't walk anymore," said had a nasty gash at the top of his head that had blood running down the side of his face. Frey was also certain his leg was messed up.

"I got ya," said the rock.

"It's up to you, but they're getting closer," said Frey, suddenly a lot braver than she felt. "My grandmother always said not to turn away those in need. I have bandages and a place to stay the night…" She reached behind her and opened the door, it squeaking slightly from the rusty hinges but she held it open as an invite.

Blue and red bantered back and forth in harsh whispers in a language she couldn't quite understand then suddenly they both started to move toward her. Blue put away his swords and the rest followed suit and soon Frey was closing the door behind them with a soft click, encasing them all in slight darkness save for the glowing red exit sign above their heads.

"I'll check ahead, but there shouldn't be anyone in the hall. There's a party going on downstairs so whoever is after you probably won't want to draw attention to this building even if they did see you come inside."

"Still think dis is a dumb idea," said Red, making her whirl around and narrow her eyes at him.

"You want to go back out there with your injured friend and face those things, be my guest, but from the looks of it YOU are getting tired as well… Do you really want to put your friend's life in danger?"

"Raph, ease up," said Blue before looking at her. "He's sorry."

"Leo-"

"Look, I really need to take a look at Mikey, so can we move?" said Purple.

"Agreed," murmured who could only be Mikey. "There are now six bros and two bodacious babes in front of me… I suggest we move before THAT doubles."

"Lamebrain," said Raph affectionately.

"C'mon," said Frey, heading to her apartment and when certain the coast was clear she opened her door then rushed to the curtains, she drew them closed but didn't turn off the lights due to the motion from Purple, whose name she still didn't know.

"If the curtains suddenly close and the lights turn off when you're out looking for four mutant turtles, that'd be the place to look," he said. "I'm Don."

"Frey."

"I'm going to need some water, rags, anything you got to clean up my brothers, ok?"

"On it," she said before turning to Raph. "C'mon, his leg is pretty messed up, he can have my bed… Last door on the right."

Raph hesitated for only a moment before nodding, a now unconscious Mikey hauled over his shell. Frey followed behind but moved to the bathroom instead and opened her medicine cabinet. She grabbed what she had in there: peroxide, alcohol, cotton balls, gauze, Band-Aids of various sizes, and even tape from when she hurt her ankle a while back. Rushing back out to the living room she saw the one in blue sitting on a barstool, eyes on her windows while the one in purple was filling her kitchen sink.

"Rags are under the sink. I usually use them for cleaning so don't worry about getting blood on them, just toss them when you're done."

"Right," he said, bending down low to grab them. Of the four he looked the least injured, a few small slices on his arms that were already clotted and a nasty cut on his mouth like he'd been punched by some brass knuckles.

"I sent, _Raph was it_, to the bedroom with the other turtle. With his leg he might go into shock soon, there's a couple think wool blankets in the closet on the top shelf."

"Thanks," said Don, a large bowl of soapy water and rags in his hands. "For everything. Truly."

"You're welcome." Frey tossed all the items she procured onto the counter then opened her junk drawer and took out a sewing kit she hardly ever used just as Raph called out to them to hurry up. Blue didn't move, just stayed on his perch while Frey and Don went to her room. Mikey was visibly shaking and Frey went to the closet while Don went to his right side. She grabbed a blanket and went to his left and only frowned for a moment when seeing she was going to need new sheets because he was bleeding all over hers. "Here, you focus on his leg, I got the head."

"You sure?" he asked as she covered the turtle's uninjured spots with the blanket.

"Yeah, I got it," she said, and with Raph standing in the corner and keeping watch, they set to work. Frey used up three spare rags before she got all the blood wiped off Mikey's head and other various spots and she was aware of his gaze on her while she did so. She rushed back to the kitchen once to grab some supplies and came back in time to see Donatello reset Mikey's leg. The turtle screamed, which was muffled because he had the orange cloth that'd been over his eyes between his teeth, then passed out: head lulling to the side. Don propped Mikey's leg up on some pillows then used strips of cloth (Her sheets!) to tie around the pillow and leg: a sort of sling.

Frey settled in her spot again, and with the younger turtle passed out didn't worry about causing pain as she took out a needle and thread. Don gave her a questioning look, as if asking if she'd done this sort of thing before and she just shrugged before handing it to him. He offered a smile and once he was done stitching, Frey covered the wound with fresh gauze and tape.

"Done?" asked Raph.

"Yeah," answered Don. "It's what we can do with limited supply."

"Shoulda gone back to da lair… Shoulda…"

"I get that you're worried but had we done it that way we'd probably have been caught," said Don, standing, knees cracking. "C'mon, let's get you and Leo stitched up." Raph cast a distrusting look in Frey's direction and she raised a brow at him. "Raph, you're no help to him bleeding on the nice lady's floor. We've already ruined her bedding _and_ her evening; let's not leave her with a hefty carpet cleaning bill."

"Fine, but I'm comin' back aftah ya fix me up," he said.

"In the other bedroom is an office chair," she said softly, looking at the unconscious turtle while she spoke. "You can bring that in if you need to."

"Thanks," said Don, leaving Frey alone with their brother. She was certain she heard Mikey refer to them as brothers. She heard hushed tones coming from her kitchen and she wasn't sure if it was so SHE couldn't hear, or whoever it was outside looking for them.

Shifting on the bed she turned to look at the turtle that was occupying her pillow. He had a pained expression on his face and there was rapid movement behind his eyelids. Nightmare? Tentatively she reached out, grasping his hand in hers and smoothing over the uninjured side of his face.

"You're safe," she assured before looking down at their joined hands. So different from the size to the color, but the hold was still warm, friendly… Sighing she released his hand and tucked the turtle in up to his chin before rising from the bed. Raph came in shortly after, chair in hand, and sat on the bedside. He had numerous bandages on his arms and a few on his thigh but the worse was the now bruised eye.

"Do you need ice for that eye?" she asked, pointing at her own eye to indicate what she was talking about.

"'m fine."

"Who were those guys coming after you?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Da Foot."

"Foot? That's what they call themselves?" she asked with a chuckle, making him smirk, then wince: rubbing his jaw.

"Leo wanted tah talk to ya," said Raph. "'m Raphael, ya can call me Raph. Thanks, fer, uh, helpin us."

Frey wasn't sure if he'd been told to play nice with her, or if it was genuine, but she just smiled and nodded, offering her name before exiting her bedroom to enter the living room. Blue was now perched on her sofa, Leo, his own injuries tended for, but his eyes still on the window. When she came in, he offered her a glance then motioned for her to sit by him on the sofa. She did, aware of Purple, Don, in the background washing his hands and arms in the sink.

"The Hamato family is forever in your debt Miss…"

"Mitchell," said Frey, offering her hand, "Frey Mitchell."

She could tell he was taken aback by the offer of her hand. Man, how many people have run screaming from these guys? Ok, so really, she'd been pretty damn close to screaming herself, but was now thankful she hadn't. He took her hand and shook it gently before releasing it, clasping his own in his lap, eyes back to the window.

"I'm sure you have questions. Let me be brief, for it is usually our father that tells the story."

"Is he a giant turtle, too?"

"No," said Purple, Don, taking a seat on her chair. "He's a giant rat."

Frey opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "O-Oh."

So she got the story, Leonardo telling most of it and Donatello chiming in. How they grew, were named after Renaissance artists, and trained in the art of Ninjitsu. She got a brief story on Splinter and how his life was intertwined with the Shredder's, who was supposedly dead but his faction wasn't and being run by Karai. It was a gripping story, something she'd expect from a movie of even a comic alongside the X-Men and Spiderman. When finished, they sat in silence, the story sinking in for her and them watching her for a reaction.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, making the both turtles seated next to her jump. "How rude of me, would you like something to eat or drink? I have coffee and tea as well as-"

A knock at her door cut her off and she frowned, looking at the door, back to the turtles, then back at the door. Quietly, Leonardo and Donatello rose from the sofa, placing a finger over their lips before vanishing into her bedroom. She rushed to the kitchen, opened a random drawer, and shoved all the medical things into it before taking a deep breath and looking out the peep hole of her door. There was an Asian man standing outside of it, bucket in hand, looking somewhat impatient. She placed the security chain lock on the door, glanced around to make sure everything looked in place, before opening it.

"Hi?"

"Hey," said the man, all signs of annoyance gone as he lifted up the bucket. He was kind of cute wearing a red muscle tee and faded, ripped jeans, but Frey could almost tell immediately something was off. She blamed it on her profession and having to deal with people daily, her ability to read them so well. "We have a party going on downstairs and the hosts ran out of ice. I was wondering if we could steal some from you."

Ok: Frey was certain this was a test or trap or something. They NEVER ran out of ANYTHING in apartment 1-1 when it came to parties. Who was this guy? One of the Foot? Ah, hell, did she let him in or tell him to get lost? Anything she did could be deemed a suspicion!

"Yeah," she said. "Hold on."

She closed her door, breathed one more time, and then unlatched the security lock. She reminded herself that she had nothing to hide, and opened the door with a wide smile. She took the bucket, not inviting him in but he took a few steps in behind her as she went to her freezer.

"So," he said, eyes traveling over her things and around the room. Hell yeah he was totally looking for something. "Not in the partying mood?"

"Oh I never go to those things," said Frey, cracking ice trays and dumping ice into an empty bucket. "I worked a double today, too, so I was actually ready to pop a movie in."

"Ah, so you just sit here all alone?"

Her eyes narrowed as she shoved the bucket of ice in his chest. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I mean no offense," he said. "Just that you seem pretty closed off up here."

"It's why I like the third floor. Except when the guests from downstairs like to climb the fire escape and peep into my apartment. THEN I have issues… Had a couple people out there earlier peeking in but they must've gone back to the party."

"Indeed," he said, smiling before turning away. "Have a good rest of your night."

She didn't answer, just slammed the door and did up the locks again, she watched him walk down the hall and knock on the next door. "Creep."

"Well," said Donatello behind her, making her jump and put a hand to her chest while whirling around to face him as well as Leo and Raph. "Looks like the Foot thought we were here. Good job covering."

"Jesus," said Frey, resting her back against the door.

.

.

.

After making some tea she flipped on the television and popped in a movie. It was more background noise than anything. With the weird guy showing up it had put Leo in a more alert state than before, if it was even possible. He was the only one really awake other than her. Raphael was sleeping on the chair in her room and Donatello was crashed out on the couch. Leonardo sat with her on the bar stools, his tea barely touched, and tense as hell.

"I doubt they'll be back."

"The one thing I've learned is to never let your guard down when it comes to the Foot."

Frey nodded and must've fallen asleep sitting with him at the bar because the next thing she remembered was being carried to her sofa, warm from Donatello's presence, then drifting off to sleep after having a blanket tucked around her.

.

.

.

_"Yes… Hai Sensei… April and Casey will be… is Frey, she's been very kind…visitor at the door, but we remained hidden…first chance we'll leave…woke up earlier but…"_

Frey opened her eyes to the smell of coffee and the sound of Leonardo speaking to someone. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her still damp hair and caught a yawn against the back of her hand. Looking up, she saw Donatello reading a newspaper while sipping coffee out of one of her chipped mugs and Leonardo pacing while talking into what looked like a turtle-shell shaped cellphone. Upon seeing her, he gave her a warm smile. He looked a lot more relaxed than the night before.

"She is awake now. _Hai, sukidesu_," said Leonardo before pressing a button. "Good morning."

Frey waved, rubbing her eyes before tossing the blanket aside and standing up. "Hey. You sleep well?"

"Enough," answered Donatello and Leo at the same time.

"I, uh, made coffee," said Don around a blush. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," answered Frey. "How's Mikey?"

"Raph said he woke up a couple times, talked even, he should be fine," said Donatello. "We hope its ok to stay till nightfall. Given our situation… Our friends April and Casey said they'd bring the van around. They'll park a block or so down the street in case someone is still casing your apartment."

"It's fine," said Frey, thankful she had shopped for food a while back and had more than yogurt and cookie dough in the fridge. "So, pancakes or French toast?"

.

.

.

Michelangelo woke up with a jumbled amount of feelings. His first being pain, intense pain that traveled from his head down to his leg. Popping open an eye he saw he was in an unfamiliar bedroom painted white with pictures of ocean life and classic movie posters on the walls. Looking to his left he saw a nightstand with a digital alarm and a charging cell phone. To his right he saw Raphael slumped in a chair, arms over his chest and breathing deeply. Michelangelo smiled, happy to have his bro by his side and watching his shell.

Then, all pain was cast aside when he caught a whiff of whatever was being cooked in the kitchen and his stomach growled loudly. Now his dilemma was figuring out how to get from the bedroom to the kitchen… And the bathroom, because he really had to GO.

"Hey, hey Raph!" he said, whispering loudly, making Raphael grumble then lift open an eyelid. Seeing Mikey awake and trying to sit up had Raphael standing to help him. "I need to pee, AND I want some of whatever is being cooked in the kitchen."

"Hell, Mikey, don't move. Let me get Don!"

"Raaaapphhh."

"Don't start," said Raphael, shaking his finger at Michelangelo before exiting the bedroom. Mikey grinned widely, but wiped it off his face when he heard his bros returning. "He wants to get up."

"Absolutely not, Mikey!"

"I gotta go to the bathroom, Don!" whined Mikey.

"Oh… Well we can help you get in there but until I get a proper cast on you, you aren't moving on your own!"

"Ah, shell, fine!" he relented, lifting up his arms. "Oh! Is there a bell? So then every time I need you I can just ring it and-"

Raphael smacked himself in the face, shaking his head. "Ah, crud, I liked ya bettah unconscious."

With help from his brothers, Mikey stood up. He felt dizzy and almost passed out from the pain in his leg but managed to hobble his way to the bathroom. Don went in with him, fishing some Tylenol from the overhead cabinet and handing it to Mikey after he washed his hands. Mikey swallowed the pills dry, cupping a hand under the faucet and sipping some water after, then with more help was led out to the living room to the sofa.

"You sure he can be out of bed?" asked Leo, leaning against the bar, looking comfortable.

"Should be fine so long as he stays put," said Donatello after easing Mikey onto the couch.

"I'm starving!" whined Mikey once more, earning moans and groans from his brothers.

"Yeah, he's feelin' bettah, dats for sure."

"Here, hand him this," said a sweet voice from behind Leo and the slight pain of peeking over the edge of the couch was worth seeing the backside of the human girl that had let them into her apartment. Hell yeah she was hot, with curly blonde hair and legs longer than Don's bo staff. He remembered her touch, and her sitting by him while Don worked on his injuries… He also remembered her holding his hand and whispering that he was safe…

He was, as the owl from Bambi would say, twitterpated.

"Mmm," he said after being handed a plate with pancakes and bacon on it. "Looks good! Thanks, uh…" Then she was there, a glass of orange juice in hand and a megawatt smile on her face.

"Frey," she said, pulling the coffee table closer to him and setting the glass on it.

"Frey," he said, smiling before grabbing a fork.

.

.

.

"It's like he's found his twin or somethin'," commented Raphael while eating out of a bag of chips. Leonardo and Donatello looked up from the section of the paper they were reading to follow Raphael's gaze. Frey was sitting in her arm chair, facing Mikey and talking animatedly about the movie they were watching. "It's weird."

"Like you aren't the same around Zoey when watching a hockey match," said Donatello, making Raphael glower.

"We ain't all cute and cuddly like dat," he said defensively.

"Uh huh…" said Don.

"Sure," said Leo, smiling.

"Shuddup!"

.

.

.

"Wow, these are really good," said Mikey, looking through an album.

"Thanks," said Frey, pointing at a glossy 8x10. "That was my first headshot that landed me a modeling gig for Guess… The only major one I've gotten so far. My mother isn't a fan of me doing this because a lot of places like to turn you down unless you're a size 0 and she wants me to focus on being a doctor or something… But this is what I like to do. Here, turn the page and it's my Guess ad."

Mikey did and nearly choked on his breath. Yeah, it was Frey all right. Her hair was down and her lipstick was a bright red and she wore a jean jacket, jewelry, and not much else. Her breasts were saying '_Hello'_ to his eyes and he fought the urge to shift in his seat and blush as she turned the page to a different ad for Sears that had her wearing more clothes.

'_Note to self_,' he thought. '_Steal Donnie's laptop and search for that_ Guess _ad till it kills me_!'

"Hey, whatcha lookin' at?" asked Raph.

"Nothing!" said Mikey.

"My modeling ads," said Frey with a frown at the same time.

"Oh, can I see?"

"Sure," said Frey with a smile.

"No!" said Mikey at the same time, making both Frey and Raph frown, and then Raphael got an evil looking grin on his face that let Mikey know he WOULD be looking at those ads and that there was nothing he could do about it in his current, handicapped state.

_Shell_.

.

.

.

Night came earlier for Frey's liking. She really liked these guys and hoped to see them again. She waited with Mikey while they scoped out the place outside and when Raphael came to get him she turned to him with a smile and he surprised her with a hug.

"Feel free to visit anytime. I really enjoyed visiting with you guys," she said with a smile. "That is, if you want to."

"As soon as I'm back to 100 percent I'll be bugging you," said Mikey with a grin that Frey found infectious. So with one last wave they left her alone and suddenly her apartment was too quiet. She took the time to clean up some of the mess that was left behind: Don's cup that he used to drink coffee, the half-eaten bag of chips Raphael left behind, and the blanket Mikey needed on the couch. Leonardo seemed to be the one who could clean up after himself, having his tea cup rinsed and placed neatly in the sink.

Her bed made her sigh. Someone had stripped the sheets for her and placed them in a trash bag leaving her mattress bare save for her three pillows and a couple small blankets. She made a mental note to go shopping for sheets on her next paycheck before grabbing up her soiled sheets and heading for the trash chute.

.

.

.

Frey arrived home from her shift the following night with a present sitting outside her door. The brown box, having been delivered by U.P.S., was lifted and brought into her apartment. There was no return address and she frowned, wondering who it could be from. She set it along with her purse down on her table then went to the kitchen for a knife. She opened the box carefully and smiled when seeing a note sitting on top of what looked to be a bedding set of white sheets, a white comforter with blue stitching and pillow covers to match. Opening the note her smile only got wider.

_Frey,_

_I wanted to give you orange, because that color totally rocks, but I remembered you had a lot of things to do with the ocean in your bedroom. Sorry for ruining your sheets (whoever types this up is going to be thinking dirty) and I'm looking forward to our next movie night!_

_~M_

555-0127

Smiling, she rummaged in her purse for her phone, dialed the number, and then grinned when hearing a familiar voice on the other side.

"Hey, I got your present… Yeah, I like them a lot, thanks. So, Cowabunga Carl, when should I expect your next visit?"

**END!**

LINK to the pic for the add (insert a period where all the spaces are): i1129 photobucket com /albums/m518/karen-is-here/GuessSpring20114jpeg jpg

Or google image search: GuessSpring20114jpeg, it should be the first one to pop up.


End file.
